


Eurovision Party For One

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eurovision, Other, Reader-Insert, This is so self indulgent if nobody reads it that's fine!, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Bucky joins your annual Eurovision party, pushing the number of guests up to two.





	Eurovision Party For One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many, if any, will want to read this but whatever. How much crossover is there between people who read Bucky x reader fanfiction, and like Eurovision?!  
> I basically wrote this for myself, very self indulgently! Just me making up a world in which I don't have to watch Eurovision alone...

May is the greatest month of the year, you always find yourself thinking. The nights are lighter, the days are warmer, and most importantly, the middle of the month brings Eurovision, also known as your reason for living. 

None of your friends understand your obsession, and you learned long ago to keep your excitement contained when you're around anyone indifferent about the contest, alternatively immersing yourself in online discussions in the week of the qualifiers leading up to the grand finale. You occasionally wish that someone in the tower was a little bit interested though, so you could watch it with them instead of hidden away alone in your room. 

But for now it's just you.

 

*****

Three minutes to show time and you are ready. With pyjamas on, all your blankets and cushions spread across the floor in front of the table covered in snacks, and the curtains closed to create a better 'atmosphere', the giddy joy is becoming almost unbearable when there’s a knock at your door. 

Frowning, you wonder who it could be. You'd briefly mentioned to the team what you planned to do tonight, and your 'Anyone want to join?' was met with laughs of rejection, so you don't believe any of them have changed their mind. 

Whoever it is doesn't knock again and you think they've left, until they speak from behind the wood and you half trip over the bottom of your dressing gown as you stand in shock.

“Y/N?” Bucky asks again, hearing you smack your hand against the handle in panic. “You all right?”

You nod breathlessly, forgetting that he can't see you, before collecting yourself and opening the door a crack. It's really him, Bucky Barnes is actually standing in the corridor outside your room, holding a bowl of popcorn and looking so soft in his grey tracksuit that you lose yourself for a second and just stare. 

Surely he isn't here for the show?

“Erm, are you okay?” He's squinting at you, and you realise you must seem quite odd right now, flustered and mute in your sleepwear.

Swallowing nervously, you let the door swing wider. “Yes, thank you. Are you?”

“Yes, thank you,” He mimics, slipping between you and the door frame and waltzing over to your couch where he settles comfortably in the middle. “Is the invitation still open?”

Following him numbly, you pinch your side to make sure this is actually happening, and then force yourself to relax, after all you've been alone with Bucky before. Just never like this. 

Every other time it has been in the open of the common room, being in your bedroom feels so much more intimate and you're grateful that your lack of plans today gave you time to tidy up. He looks completely at home in here and your heart flutters with want. A want for something more with him, a want you've managed to suppress up until now, but with him showing up apparently willing to undergo Europe’s most extravagant competition with you, you can feel your resolve breaking.

Ignoring the urge to drape yourself across his lap, you take a seat a respectful distance from him, smirking as you click the television on. “Okay Barnes, ready?”

He snorts at your serious expression. “Bring it on.”

*****

Bucky and Eurovision prove to be the best combination. His dry commentary, mumbled through mouthfuls of crisps at some points, is miles funnier than the actual presenter, and by the end of the main event your tummy hurts from laughing.

“Thank you for tonight,” You say as the interval act fails to grab you. “You didn't have too, I guess it's not really your thing.”

“I enjoyed it more than I thought I would,” Bucky replies, smiling sleepily as he lulls his head to the side to look at you. “And that's what team mates do isn't it? Not let each other watch cringey song competitions alone, right?”

“We're hardly team mates,” You say quietly, and before Bucky can argue, add, “I'm just on the coms, I'm not much use at all.”

Why you chose to bring up your anxieties now, you're not sure. Bucky looks just as confused at your words, probably because so far you've been pretty good at hiding how you feel, and the mood in the room cools quickly as you stare at each other.

“You're not just coms, sweetheart. You're the reason I'm alive today.”

You scoff and look away. Bucky moves so he's kneeling on the floor in front of you, catching your eye again when he blocks the view of the television. “It's true,” He insists. “Last month's mission, you remember? I know you do, because neither of us could sleep for two days afterwards.”

“That was scary,” You agree.

“Yeah it was. And it would have been so much worse had you not directed me out of that warehouse as it was collapsing. That was all you. I had no idea where I was going, so I don't ever want to hear you say your just coms ever again, okay? 'Cos you're what keeps this team going, and why I get up every morning.”

Finishing his little speech, Bucky slumps down on the sofa again as you take his words in. You've never voiced your insecurities about your place on the team to another person before, too afraid to have your worries confirmed, so to be so highly praised by Bucky is overwhelming to the point of tears. Noticing, he pulls you into a hug, shushing you as you clutch at his top, quickly calming in his warm embrace. 

How you got from playful banter about the hosts outfits, to nearly crying in front of the man you've been pining over for the last year, you can't work out, but your not complaining if you get to stay this close to him. 

And that's how the two of you remain, all the way through the voting, which you choose to forgo yourself in favour of staying cuddled up to Bucky, and past the declaring of the results until the winner is announced.

Watching the confetti falling around the victor, you sigh, not ready for Bucky to leave. It feels like something between you and him has shifted tonight, and as exciting as that prospect is, your words are failing you as Bucky readies himself to leave.

“Would you ever go watch it live?” He asks as the feed ends and the screen fades to black.

Stretching, you follow him as he rises and walks slowly to the door. “Nah,” You gesture to your clothing,” I think it's more fun like this. More comfy, at least.”

Leaning against the frame, he appears to be thinking over his words, and you hold your breath in anticipation.

“So, same time next year?”

His gaze doesn't drop, but his voice cracks, betraying his nerves, and you decide that this is as perfect a moment as you will ever get. 

“We don't have to wait until next year to do this again, if you'd like?” You propose, heart racing in your chest as you hope you've read this evening right.

Bucky's slow smile suggests your interpretation is correct. “No? Is little Y/N asking me on a date.”

You hit his chest with your sleeve. “Hey! Less of the little! And only if you want to.” You trail off at the end, suddenly shy after your uncharacteristic brazenness.

“I'd love to. What are you doing tomorrow?”

You can't hide your grin. “Not much. Wallowing in post-Eurovision gloom probably.”

“Understandable,” He jokes, his smile matching yours. “I think that calls for ice cream. Sound good?”

You gather the last of your courage to press your lips to his cheek, pleased at the blush that spreads across his face. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> More on [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/).


End file.
